


Get Carried Away

by merae2888



Series: Better Together [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kinda canon compliant, Season 1, Unity Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: It’s a good kiss. It’s the kind of kiss that changes things.ORBellamy and Clarke share a kiss during the Unity Day celebration.





	Get Carried Away

Everywhere Clarke turns, she catches Finn watching her with those wounded eyes. At the best, it’s annoying, at the worst, downright creepy. 

After a few drinks, he gets braver and starts coming over, worming his way into the games and conversations as if he’d been invited. Clarke keeps slipping away and he just keeps following, like a cockroach she can’t squash. 

Bellamy’s been watching at the fringes of the party, torn between amusement and pity at Finn’s attempts to get back into Clarke’s good graces. He obviously doesn’t know the princess as well as he thinks. Finally, after a particularly nasty moment where Clarke tells Finn to ‘Fuck off,’ she stomps over to Bellamy. 

“Having fun, Princess?” 

“Tons,” she says derisively. “I wish he’d just leave me alone.”

“He’s determined, you’ve got to give him that.” 

“He’s an idiot.”

“Yep, got to give him that, too.”

She laughs and it does great things for her face. “I’m hoping your presence might finally deter him.”

Bellamy purses his lips. “Good plan but I have an idea that might work better.”

“Oh, yeah?”

He nods and glances around, making sure they won’t be overheard. "Kiss me.” His voice comes out as a hoarse whisper. 

She scoffs but there’s a flicker of interest in her eyes. “Are you serious?” 

"You want Finn to leave you alone? Kissing me is probably the quickest way to do that." 

"You really think that's going to work?"

Bellamy leans in close, drops his voice low so no one else can hear. "I can make it real clear that he needs to stay away from my girlfriend."

Clarke snorts but she's narrowed her eyes, making the little frown lines appear between them. She’s considering his offer. She glances back toward Finn, who’s watching them with ugly jealousy plastered all over his face. 

"Okay,” Clarke says at last, “just, don't get carried away."

Bellamy slips his arm around her and she gasps when he pulls her closer. "You want it to be convincing, don't you?"

She tilts her head in acquiescence, eyes glittering in the firelight and Bellamy gets this wave of butterflies rolling through his stomach. 

“Good point. Give me the best you got.” 

It's just a dry press of lips at first. Bellamy keeps it simple, just a teasing pull of lips. Clarke's warm all over from the bonfire and he runs his hand up her back after she kisses him back gently. She gives a little shiver when his fingers touch the back of her neck and her mouth falls open at the brush of his tongue to her lips. The rigid line of her shoulders falls as she melts under him. 

He groans when she flicks her tongue against his teeth, playful. His hand tangles in her hair, tilting her head back so he can kiss her deeply, pulling the sweetest little moan from her. 

It’s a good kiss. It’s the kind of kiss that changes things. 

Bellamy loses track of things. Earth goes blissfully quiet, dims down to Clarke’s hand in his hair, the other beneath his jacket, gripping his back, the curve of her body against his. She fits easily against him.

When she pulls back, it’s just to breathe but Bellamy's hold on her won't allow her to go to far. She blinks and he smiles, slow and stupid, then he’s kissing her neck, because any moment spent not kissing her is now a waste. "Did it work?" she asks, her voice a breathless whine in his ear.

"What?" Bellamy mumbles into her throat, sliding his mouth up so he can bite at her ear. 

She laughs and throws her head back so he can kiss her collarbones. “Finn. Did that work? Is he gone?”

“Who cares? Just please don’t ever say his name when I’m kissing you, again.”

“So…this is going to happen again?”

Bellamy presses his forehead against hers, breathing deep, the most ridiculous smile stretching his mouth. “You bet you perfect ass, it is,” he says before dipping down to kiss her again.


End file.
